With a little help
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: werewolf!Demoman. The curse is here one more time and Demoman only has one person to help him go through the pain...and it is someone who is supposed to be his enemy. Oneshot, if it is a pairing or not, it is up to you. FIXED, thank you, anonymous reviewers


_**TEAM FORTRESS 2**_ **BELONGS TO VALVE**

* * *

'Whatexcuse did ye tell them?'

'I toldthem I had to visit my mother to the hospital because she broke her hip this morning.'

'What will ye dae when they fin' out yer mother's bin deid for years?'

'I don't know…I'll figure something out.'

Demo nodded slightly and finished his beer to light then a cigarette. He and Soldier watched the orange sky darken in silence for a while, until the BLU finally spoke.

'Question.'

'What?'

'Does your mother know about this?'

'Nae. Ne'er told 'er.'

'Ah, sure, you don't want to hurt her-'

'No, no, she'd be disappointed. If she finds it, she'd probably think it is an excuse tae shirk from gettin' a nicht job.'

'What about your team?'

'Neither do them.'

'…Oh. So…I'm the only one who knows?'

'Yeah.'

Soldier turned his head to him a bit before looking back at the clouds. He thought he was starting to see the moon among them but he wasn't all sure because he couldn't see much from that tiny window and sharing space with Demo.

'You know? I think the guy from reception thinks we're gay and we came here to fuck.'

'Aye, I had that feelin' too…Maybe it'll be better that way.'

'Yeah…Don't worry, I brought everything: raw steaks just in case you go hungry you don't think of eating me or the other guests, a shotgun just in case someone comes to sniff around…'

'Thanks, mate. Ye didn't have to, really, I still owe you-'

'Shut up. I have lots of fun with this, it's my pleasure and duty to help.'

Demo was about to say something when he became paralyzed and Soldier could have sworn that he stopped breathing for some seconds. Soldier didn't need to look through the window to see that the moon had finally come out. He had been expecting that moment, so, without showing any sign of surprise, he left his half-empty bottle on the night table and locked the door, staying there in silence for a second to be sure there was no one at the other side.

'You alright?'

The RED, breathing deep now, nodded. He gave a last drag to his cigarette before throwing it out of the window and closing the window with special care to close the blinds, even if the only thing that had a view of what happened in that motel room was a cactus. Just in case.

'I ain't having fun precisely…' he complained. He unbuttoned his shirt with no problems but his arms began to hurt when he tried to take it off.

'Let me help you.' Soldier said, rushing to finish the job for him. Since Demo's limbs hurt too much to move, he made sure his clothes were removed and placed properly folded on the bed. Being undressed by another man wasn't one of Demo's fantasies but he felt so grateful to have help that he didn't complain. The first time, when he was all alone, had been awful…At least he had a friend with him now, someone who took care of him.

It wasn't pleasant at all. Even Soldier could see the heat taking over his body, making him sweat and even tremble a little bit. He was completely naked now and he still felt the need to get rid of more layers. Too bad there were no fans in the room, Soldier thought.

'Well…There we go…' Demo sighed, sitting on the bed.

'…Is there anything I can…?' of course not. Soldier already knew it. He had seen that shit before and there was nothing one could do but enjoying the show. Still, it was his duty to ask. In spite of all the times he had killed him in the battlefield, and when he was the one whose head was sliced, all those years of loathe and rivalry, he had come to appreciate that man. And he had chosen him to be his confidant and protector…It was the least he could do.

Of course, Demo shook his head. 'Just wait.'

They didn't have to wait for long. Not even a couple of minutes had passed when Demo felt a disgusting taste in his mouth. His own blood. He touched his gums with his tongue to find that his teeth were growing sharp. He turned his eye to Soldier, who was staring at his hands. They were also becoming longer while his thumbs were shortening, developing claws, in a painfully slow process. His heart was beating faster and faster, and that didn't contribute to make him feel better at all. He tried to take control of his breathing, inhaling and exhaling as deep as long as he could. It was difficult but he managed to do it. It didn't make a big difference but it sure distracted him and helped him keep calm, because as the transformation progressed he felt more and more need to scream. Black fur was covering his chin, cheeks and chest. It wasn't painful but it itched and it was all a challenge to Demo's self-control. He couldn't help letting out a grunt when a loud crack broke the silence in the room; Soldier frowned, sure that that had to hurt a lot.

The Scottish man squeezed the bed sheets when that crack was followed by a multitude of little sounds, most probably the result of bones and muscles shaping and cracking. He felt his ears burning, no doubt they were becoming longer and moving to an upper position. He almost wished he had got drunk before that. His canine nose was now able to perceive new scents: all the chemical products used in the cleaning of the room, the tobacco, but, most of all, Jane. Somehow, that smell comforted him. He was with him. He was his friend. They had fought in the past but he was his best friend. He couldn't hurt him. He was there to protect him. He turned his head to him. There he was, standing still at the door, looking at him with a blank expression. He couldn't really see what his expression was because of that helmet but he didn't seem scared. Was he? No, he wasn't scared. It wasn't the first time he watched him change. Months ago, when he revealed his secret to him, the Soldier had menaced him with his gun and he would have been shot in the head out of the respawn radium if he hadn't managed to convince him that he was completely harmless. No, Jane couldn't be scared of him.

His spine cracked with so much pain, taking him off guard, that he fell forward and found himself on fours on the floor. He didn't try to get up, for his vertebrae felt like if they were being torn apart one by one and his legs rearranged into a digitigrade form. He couldn't see himself but he was sure that he was now more animal than human. Fur covered now his whole body and he felt a pressure in his face as the muzzle began to develop. At least everything would be over soon.

Tears caused by the pain fell to the carpet. It's almost done, it's almost done, Demo repeated to himself. Only one moment of pain and it would be over. He tried not to think that it would be just for a month. Luckily for him, he got a new distraction: Soldier had finally moved towards him. He kneeled down in front of him to caress his head. He was feeling awkward, Demo could see it, but he noted too that he was trying his best to comfort him and that was enough for him. He tried to speak but his throat couldn't produce any human sounds anymore, only grunts and groans. So he embraced his friend instead. The BLU returned the hug firmly.

'C'mon, Tavish. It's almost done. You can do it.'

The cracks became terrible to hear, the face elongated, taking away all what was left of the human…Then, silence. Demoman, now a big, black beast, breathed heavily, holding the Soldier with all his strength in his arms. He felt like if he was about to faint but managed to stay awake. He could feel Soldier's hand caressing his fur gently, with no fear at all. There was even a little smile in his face.

'Well done, private. You're much stronger than you think, see?' The beast broke the hug to look at his friend in the face. He sighed and nodded, to which Soldier responded with a little chuckle before standing up and walking to the dressing table to open one of its drawers and take a rum bottle from it. 'Time to recover a little bit. The night's long so take your time.' The had thought about the possibility that his friend couldn't drink from a glass with that muzzle so he simply opened the bottle and poured the drink into the Demoman's open jaw. Then, he took a sip himself, caressing his fur again. Demo wouldn't admit it in a million years but after all the pain that was really comforting.


End file.
